


Pretend for a Moment that I belong

by RedNRainy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Fluff, Freeform, Gay, I mean I cried when I wrote it but-, I’m a slut for character studies, Lena POV, Lena SArbewing/lena despell, Lena can’t imagen a life with out queer peope bc, POV Third Person, Sad with a Happy Ending, anyway, i promise this one won’t make you cry, lena needs a hug, that sentence will never not be hilarious, the one with the doctors family, this may be slightly inspired by that one Star Trek episode, well almost cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNRainy/pseuds/RedNRainy
Summary: She was nearly 15 she didn't think she should be Playing pretend, she probably was too old for it, but… what choice did she have?
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Indy Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Ty Sabrewing, Lena - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Pretend for a Moment that I belong

**Author's Note:**

> Look I just have a thing for character studies go away

Lena Never had a family. She knew her Aunt hated her guts, She knew that she wasn't real, she didn’t want a family, and yet, here she was, sitting alone on the docks, playing pretend. She was nearly 15 she didn't think she should be Playing pretend, she probably was too old for it, but… what choice did she have?

Lena Le Strange, Magic dabbler, part of a family, her father a slightly over protective man a loving husband and a stay at home dad, her mom a stern but loving business women, who somehow balanced life and work perfectly. Her siblings, a little brother who was annoying but in the end she would do anything for him little sib who didn't know what they wanted to be yet but knew they were happy.  
Together they'd live a normal life, Her mom would surprise her with a sweet treat once and awhile, her dad would get mad she had brought home a boy only to find out that she preferred girls, and he was just a friend, A perfect life, A school that didn't treat her like she needed to be hidden away, a home warmth of laughter and her fathers baking would fill the halls, yes this was a perfect life, one she'd never have.  
Pulling herself off the dock she headed back for her hideout, hoping to the gods one day she'd be free of her aunt.  
–  
The gods answered her hopes

Lena SabreWing, Lena Sabrewing …LLeennAa Sabrewing it had such a weird sound to it, Lena Sabrewing, Magic user, Part of a family Her fathers, Ty and Indy. Ty was a overprotective type, He was a bit overbearing, but he knew Lena needed her space and he respected that. Indy was quiet and kind and he made the best cookies Lena had ever tasted, Then her sister, Violet Sabrewing, was blunt honest and straight to the point, the polar opposite to Lena's mythomania and sarcastic behavior. Lena would protect her with her life.Ty surprised her once and a while with a new sketchbook or colored pencils, and Indy was consistently cooking making the home warm and cozy. Ty and Indy got suspicious when she brought home Webby, Only to find that they were right, and Lena did prefer girls. The next day there was a pride flag on her bed. They fought and got annoyed with each other but they loved each other. They were adventurous and anything but normal , yes this was a perfect life, one she'd always have.


End file.
